The Lady Of The Lake
by zootsgirl15
Summary: *Different from BBCs version of Lady Of The Lake* The Lady Of The Lake is known throughout history. But who was she before Exaclibur? Welcome to the story of a girl once known simply as Hayleigh.


_"Get out of my sight"_

_The words could be heard throughout the castle, bouncing off the walls and echoing in the silence. In the royal hall stood a woman, her body quivering as the words sunk in. She tried to stay strong but found that she did not have such strength. The cry she had been holding in finally came out, the sob shaking through her body. She lifted her head up and tried to see past the tears, wanting to give him a meaningful glance, one that would perhaps change his mind. _

_She swallowed the lump that had been building in her throat and she spoke, her voice cracking _

"_Uther please... listen to me" _

_She could feel tears slide down her cheeks as he continued to stare at her, as if she were some stranger. Uther did not move as she made her plea, he stayed seated in his throne, his grip tightening on the sides. A sound of footsteps broke Uther's act of being stone-cold and he quickly glanced up finding his 12-year-old son Arthur and his niece Hayleigh bursting into the room. Uther stood quickly, wanting neither of the two to be a part of this scene, but it was too late. _

_Hayleigh broke away from her cousin's hand and trotted towards the woman standing before Uther. "Mummy, are you alright?" _

_The young girl put her hand to where the tears were falling and her mother moved quickly, wiping the tears away. _

"_Yes darling, Mother is quite fine... Uncle Uther was just saying how sad he would be when we left." Hayleigh's mother, Eileen, looked at Uther, pain clear in her eyes. _

_Hayleigh grasped her mother's hand and stared up at her uncle._

"_Is that true, Uncle Uther? Are you going to miss us?" _

_Uther smiled tightly and stepped toward his niece. "Of course I will child." _

_Hayleigh blinked twice and then smiled brightly. _

"_You shouldn't be sad, Uncle Uther, Mother and I will visit again soon, and we can bring father as well!"_

Hayleigh Astalot sat up quickly in her bed, her pale face glazed with a cold sweat and her red locks stuck to the side of her face. She was a girl of 18 now, and she had not seen her uncle or her cousin since that day. Indeed, what she had unknowingly walked in on was a confrontation between her mother and her uncle. It was her unspoken banishment from Camelot; Her mother was no longer welcome and neither was Hayleigh. A knock on her chamber doors brought her out of her thoughts and she rolled her eyes, knowing it was Edmund, coming to prepare her for the events they had planned for the day. It was no ordinary day in the kingdom of Astalot, it was the princess's 18th birthday, the day she would come of age. Hayleigh rushed to the door and opened it a crack, peeking out timidly

"I suppose you've come to burden me with plans for the day?"

Edmund responded by pushing the door open all the way, striding past Hayleigh and going straight towards her wardrobe.

"You're already an hour late, I suppose you'll have to skip breakfast."

He glanced at her once, "Not like that would do you any harm."

In response Hayleigh launched a pillow towards his head, hitting him on the side. He could say what he liked but she had perfect aim.

Edmund glanced at her and rolled his eyes,

"Honestly if I didn't know you I'd say you were turning 12, not 18."

Hayleigh stuck her tongue out in response, only proving Edmund's point further. Growing up as an only child, Edmund, the son of one of her mother's ladies, was the closest thing she had to a brother.

She sat down on her bed and sighed loudly, "You know... I had the dream again."

Edmund glanced at her and then back at the contents of her wardrobe

"It would shock me if you didn't... wasn't it on your birthday that you were last at Camelot?"

Hayleigh nodded softly "Yes, 10 years ago today."

Edmund paused and let out a breath, stepping away from the wardrobe and sitting next to her.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Hayleigh... Things are different in Camelot, your Uncle..."

"Condemns those of magic... so once he found out my father was a practitioner of magic he banned my mother and I from the kingdom."

Edmund bit his lip and grasped her shoulder lightly "Come now, its your birthday, you should be thinking of more pleasant things... like gifts for example... or what you'll be wearing to your feast tonight."

He stepped closer to the wardrobe and began to rifle once more.

"You know I've never known a girl who wears so much blue and silver... There's not a touch of pink or yellow in your closet."

Hayleigh smiled and stepped forward "Yes because..."

Edmund waved a hand, "Yes yes I know 'Llyr wears those colors and so shall I'."

He mimicked, even bothering to speak in a higher voice; he grinned as he saw her smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone off to visit him yet..."

Hayleigh smiled brightly. "Well, I was actually waiting until you happened to have left the room..." "Oh Hayleigh, come on, we've got so much to do!"

Hayleigh pouted, "Just one hour, no more. I promise I shall be back before anyone's noticed."

Edmund sighed and then pulled out one of the day dresses. "You may as well get dressed then..."

Hayleigh had dressed hastily so within 20 ticks she was out of the castle, skipping merrily through the field. Every time she went outside the castle walls she could feel the magic pulse through her, the earth singing to her. As she lifted her skirts higher she could hear the song of Llyr riding on the winds. She smiled to herself as she saw the river's edge, Llyr no doubt waiting patiently for her. Llyr was the god of water, a god her father had devoted himself to while traveling on the seas. And Hayleigh was raised with the same kind of devotion, though her feelings were not quite the same as her father's. She let out a small breath and hurried towards the river bank.

As she arrived she quickly kicked off her shoes, enjoying the feel of the mud sinking between her toes. She paused for a moment and glanced at the water, knowing very well he was hiding. He rather enjoyed playing around with her.

She sighed and grasped onto one of the trees, holding it for support as she dipped her foot in the water

"Will you come out? Edmund's only promised me an hour before he sends the dogs after me."

There was a pause and suddenly a hand popped out of the water, quickly taking grasp of Hayleigh's exposed ankle. Before she could manage a shout she was pulled forward but not into the water like she had expected. Instead she fell into the safe and comforting arms of Llyr, his body clad in the colors of the sea like usual, his dark brown hair tousled about his face, and his tanned chest, exposed as always. She let out a small breath as she glanced up at him, her arms instinctively clasping around his neck.

He smiled softly at her and hoisted her back up to the river bank.

"I suppose you have lots of preparation for the feast tonight"

She rolled her eyes "More then I require. Father seems to think that I wish for a fanciful and luxurious party, but I'm not one..."

Llyr raised a brow, "For frivolity? Yes I know. But let your father have his fun. As his only child he raised you as both son and daughter. You may enjoy the fighting and riding he permits you, but you should at least try to tolerate the parties and all the other girlish things he wishes for you."

Hayleigh leaned against the tree and shook her head, "Why are you always so clever?"

Llyr shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it's one of the many rewards of being a god."

Hayleigh rolled her eyes "Ha ha very funny..."

She glanced at the water, spying a silver fish swimming past. She stepped forward and put her hand out. Without saying a word the fish slowly rose out of the water, Hayleigh's eyes stuck on its wiggling form.

"You know... I had the dream about my uncle again... imagine if he were to see me now... his beloved niece using magic."

Llyr stepped forward and touched her hand, breaking her focus and making her drop the fish from its air bound state.

Llyr stroked her hand lightly, "Hayleigh, I don't understand why you always bother yourself with him... it is his own loss to have condemned his own sister and her child. He fears magic and does not accept it, and I fear he never shall. You are fortunate there is a land where such magic is accepted... those citizens of Camelot are not so fortunate."

Hayleigh stared out at the water, "I've heard the stories... condemning and killing those of magic. He banished my mother and me when he learned of father but if he knew of my practicing it... do you think I'd be one of the ones being burned alive?"

She could feel her throat tighten and only Llyr`s comforting grasp shook her from her thoughts. "Enough of this talk. It is your birthday and therefore..."

He held out his palm, a silver shell shimmering in his hands "Presents are necessary."

He grinned and carefully opened the shell. Inside it was a silver circular medallion, around it was tiny orbs and in the middle were floral patterns etched into the metal. Hayleigh glanced at him and let out a small breath, followed by a large grin. She took the medallion in one hand and quickly put it around her neck.

As soon as she had done so she moved forward in one stride and embraced him tightly.

"You always spoil me Llyr... I don't deserve it."

She pulled back slightly as she spoke and he squeezed her hand in response.

"Yes you do... and well, its not just a pretty little trinket... its got a purpose you know."

Hayleigh nodded her head slightly "I should have known... what is it?"

He touched the medallion lightly, "See, in the center? There's a tiny little orb. Inside of it is a small vial of water. Therefore, I can always watch over you. Even if you're miles away from water"

Hayleigh looked up from the medallion and smiled softly,

"Then it is a greater gift than any I could ever receive... Being away from you, it's always the worst part of my day."

Llyr grinned and stroked her hand softly. "How do you think I feel? Only having fish and sea creatures as my companions?"

She laughed lightly, "Oh come now, they're not so bad..."

Llyr sighed as he looked past her, a small frown forming on his lips.

"I suppose Edmund has no sense of time... It has not even been an hour and here he comes to fetch you."

Hayleigh quickly turned around, annoyed at Edmund's fast pace and sense of urgency. He was disturbing what would be the best part of her day.

She stepped forward and groaned as he approached, "Edmund you promised!"

Edmund nodded quickly, a small smirk on his face. "I know I did, but it seems that milady has a visitor... A rather handsome, though rough looking man, named... Lancelot."

It took Hayleigh only a second to register the name, though she had not seen the man in question for three years. She had been 15 when she found Lancelot, secretly living in the stalls. He had lost his family in a fire, so her parents took him in, giving him all he needed but it didn't seem to be enough. He always spoke of how he wished to be a knight in the great kingdom of Camelot... of course at the time he did not know of Hayleigh's estranged relationship with Camelot's king. But in the short time he had stayed with her family she had fallen in love. Later on in life she convinced herself it was a childish infatuation; the only real love she could ever feel was for Llyr. But now as Edmund announced Lancelot's return she felt butterflies dance in her stomach.

She let out a small breath, nearly forgetting Llyr's presence, "Where is he?"

Edmund bowed his head lightly. "In your chambers..."

He glanced at Llyr, "Should I tell him you'll be up in a moment?"

Hayleigh waved her hand dismissively "No it's quite alright, Llyr and I were just about done anyway." She turned back to Llyr and grasped his hand lightly "Can you believe it? Lancelot has come home at last! I shall call on you in the morning."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and followed hurriedly after Edmund. In her wake stood Llyr, his hand still extended to where she had been. He stared off in the distance, a small lump in his throat. "Happy Birthday, Hayleigh."

Lancelot paced around Hayleigh's room, surprised at how anxious he was. He had convinced himself that this task would not be difficult. Seeing Hayleigh after three years... it would not be so hard. But as he waited he could feel his heart bounce in his chest. Although his heart belonged to Guinevere he openly admitted that he did love Hayleigh, once.

Suddenly the doors opened and Hayleigh rushed in, not waiting for a pause of any kind. Lancelot did not mind though, he found himself craving his dear friend's embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and let out a small breath.

"I nearly thought you to be an illusion."

She pulled back and frowned at him. "Three years Lancelot... three years and no word."

Lancelot nodded his head, not pulling back from the embrace.

"I admit I have been a poor excuse for a friend. But I've been traveling, getting into many scrapes... there has been little time to stop."

Hayleigh pulled back and touched his arm lightly "Well, I am glad you found time in your busy life to finally come visit... I assume you're not here to stay."

Lancelot nodded heavily

"You know me too well... I have only come to celebrate your birthday, I'll be leaving in the morning"

Hayleigh raised a brow, her voice anxious "Why so soon?"

He let out a breath and paused.

"I am off to Camelot in the morning... there was an attack not too long ago and they are in need of more knights."

Hayleigh sat slowly onto her bed, her hand still round Lancelot's

"Camelot... you're finally fulfilling your dream then?"

Lancelot squeezed her hand and sat next to her

"I went once and I swore I would not go back until I felt worthy to do so... I believe it is about time for me to go back..." he paused and glanced at her "and you as well."

She glanced at him, her eyes wide, "I'm sorry?"

"Camelot is changing Hayleigh, I've seen it with my own eyes. Do you really think your Uncle Uther would reject you if you actually turned up?"

She raised a brow, her tone turning sarcastic. "Well, I don't know Lancelot, he was able to banish an 8- year-old from a place she had grown to love; he was able to keep a girl separated from a cousin whom she was devoted to..."

Lancelot paused and let out a breath. "You mean Arthur?"

Hayleigh let go of his hand and clasped her own together, bringing them to her lips.

"Did you meet him while in Camelot?"

Lancelot smiled to himself, the memories of Camelot clouding his thoughts.

"I did... he is a great man... and one day he shall be a great king."

Hayleigh sighed softly and leaned forward.

"I have longed to see my cousin again..."

Lancelot tapped her nose twice and smirked.

"And what's stopping you? Let us venture out tomorrow... you and I, living out one of our great adventures."

Hayleigh laughed happily "Ah yes, you the noble knight and I..."

Lancelot interrupted, speaking softly, "A powerful sorceress."

Hayleigh stood and put out her hand, a small orb of light quickly forming above her palm. She stared at it in a daze.

"If Uncle Uther found out..."

Lancelot stepped forward and took her hand, the orb disappearing in an instant.

"He shall not... I will make sure of it"

She glanced away from him, her eyes trailing off as she remembered her young cousin.

"They shall not recognize me... perhaps it is for the better"

Lancelot grinned and squeezed her hand tighter "Does that mean you'll go?"

She grinned at him and nodded, laughing as he embraced her and swung her around. She put a hand on his shoulder and spoke quickly.

"We leave first thing in the morning..."

She brought her face closer to his as she spoke, "No one can know of this"

It came out as a whisper and he smiled at her, bringing his lips to her forehead.

He placed a small kiss and then pulled away "It is settled then. Now I must go pay my respects to your family... I can imagine Edmund wants to sweep you away and get you ready."

He pulled away and kissed her hand lightly, "Until tonight then"

She nodded lightly and let out a small breath as soon as Lancelot left the room. She would finally go back to Camelot; the thought originally frightened her, but with Lancelot by her side nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Well, you can look now"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh Hayleigh, don't be such a baby! Turn around then, give me a good spin"

It had taken a good two hours for a band of women to make Hayleigh look presentable for the night. Her usual gowns and wild hair would not work for the night's events. So, with Edmund overseeing, the women had worked their magic... some even had to resort to actual magic to style Hayleigh's mess of curls. The dress that was brought in was a gift from Edmund. It was naturally more extravagant then the gowns she usually wore but he made sure it was within the colors of her liking. A midnight blue robe with a silver gown underneath. And now that she was being told to look at the final product... she was nervous. She feared she would look more like a clown then the lady she was meant to be. After another small nudge from Edmund she finally gave in, sulkily going towards her mirror and finally looking at her reflection. She was glad to say that her first reaction did not include thoughts of gaudiness or clowns. In fact she felt a little... overwhelmed. It did not help when another person reacted

"Beautiful."

The whisper came from the door and Hayleigh quickly turned, rather surprised to find Lancelot standing there, as if in a trance. She could very well have said the same phrase to him, his rough and tumble appearance completely untraceable now that he was clean shaven and wearing fine clothes. Hayleigh forced herself to stop staring, a quick smile coming to her lips.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

He smiled softly,"Your mother and father seemed to think that you required an escort into the feast, and I was happy to offer my services"

Hayleigh nodded her head and bit her lip slightly

"Well then.... I suppose we should not keep everybody waiting"

Edmund stepped forward and grabbed Llyr's medallion, which had been resting on Hayleigh's desk. He glanced at it for a moment and then back at Hayleigh.

"Why don't you put this on? I think it goes very well"

Lancelot stepped forward quickly "Here, let me."

He took grasp of the medallion and gently put it around Hayleigh`s head, taking care to not mess up her hair. She grinned up at him and touched the medallion, only thinking of Llyr for a brief moment. "Thank you."

They stared at each other, both holding a sly smile on their face. Edmund glanced at them curiously and then cleared his throat, gathering their attention.

Hayleigh glanced back at him for a brief moment and then back at Lancelot "Shall we?"

He grinned and offered his arm, which she took in a heartbeat, feeling a flutter in her chest as she touched him. Indeed, the next few days would be interesting.

"Are you enjoying the feast my lady?"

Hayleigh quickly glanced to her side, taking note of Sir Gadrian staring at her intently. She smiled lightly and took another sip of wine from her goblet.

"I am content... You know very well my feeling on... functions such as these."

She shuddered slightly, which earned a laugh from Gadrian, a man who had known her since she was an infant.

"Indeed, but I can't help but remember that you always enjoyed dancing at events such as these"

Hayleigh giggled lightly, remembering her dancing as a child, standing on Gadrian's feet as he moved about the room

"Yes, but there's no music... not yet anyway..."

Gadrian tilted her head "Perhaps you are just waiting for the right partner..."

He eyed the empty seat next to her. Within twenty minutes into the celebration Lancelot received a letter and he had gone off to receive it in private. It had been another twenty minutes and he had still not returned.

She glanced at Gadrian defiantly and smiled tightly at him. "I suppose I am..."

She stood abruptly and curtsied in front of him. "Sir Gadrian, will you give me the pleasure of having this dance?"

Gadrian smiled smugly to himself and chuckled, standing slowly "Of course my lady."

He took her hand and led her to the empty dance floor. The head musician looked at the two in panic and quickly begun to lead a song for the couple to dance to. When seeing the princess and a knight of the land beginning to dance others followed, the dance floor suddenly filling up with couples. Hayleigh moved slowly and delicately, perfecting each step that came to her. From the corner of her eye she could see her parents smiling and whispering, their eyes glued on the pair. She would have liked consistency when it came to her parents matching her with people. All her life she had been told that she would one day wed Llyr, and then when Lancelot arrived they quickly changed their opinion... and then when he left they had switched back. Indeed when she entered the room with Lancelot that evening she could see that familiar gleam in her mother's eye... the same look that she was receiving at the moment. She rolled her eyes at the nonsense of it all. Gadrian was only five years younger then her father... though she had no objections to the other two suitors. Her thoughts were nearly about to focus on Llyr but they were interrupted as she felt a hand lightly squeeze her shoulder. She turned around, her eyes meeting Lancelot's. Something was wrong. She stepped away from Gadrian and grasped Lancelot's hand "What is it?"

He leaned down towards her, whispering in her ear, "We must leave sooner then expected... It is urgent."

She glanced back at Gadrian and smiled apologetically,

"Do excuse me, it seems there is a matter of importance I must attend to... Inform my parents I shall be brief."

She did not wait for a word or gesture of any kind. She quickly took Lancelot's hand as he guided her out into the hall. As soon as they were out of ears reach she began to question him.

"What is it? Is it Uther? Or Arthur?"

Lancelot shook his head "No... No...I've... I've had news of my mother"

Hayleigh stopped abruptly, her voice an urgent whisper, "What?!"

Lancelot impatiently tugged on her arm. "I had a man searching for her..."

Hayleigh shook her head "That is impossible! You said yourself... your mother and father died in a fire... that was the day I found you."

Lancelot shook his head bitterly. "I was mistaken... a year ago I caught glimpse of her in Camelot but she vanished... I've been searching ever since and I just received word of her. She is still in Camelot... imprisoned."

Hayleigh quickened her pace to match Lancelot's "What? What for?"

He stopped briefly and glanced down at her. "She was caught using magic."

Hayleigh swallowed the lump in her throat and she nodded her head "Well then, there's no time to lose."

The journey to Camelot was six hours on horseback, and thankfully both Lancelot and Hayleigh were experienced riders, so stopping was not necessary. However, as dawn approached, Lancelot stopped on the road, directing his horse towards a lake that was close by. Hayleigh took this opportunity to stretch her legs and as she did so she heard a whisper surround her:

"_Hayleigh_"

She nearly jumped at the noise but was quickly comforted by the recognition of the voice. Of course she should have realized he would have contacted her when they were so near to water. She glanced over at Lancelot who was too preoccupied with his horse. She distanced herself from him and moved closer to the bank of the lake, Llyr appearing almost immediately. She nearly cringed as she sensed his anger, his usually soft and caring eyes having a stern look about them.

"Hayleigh Anne Astalot!"

She bit her lip and stepped forward "You know you sound like my father..."

She paused and realized humor would not do. She sighed, "Please don't be angry at me. I know I've disappointed my parents, and everyone else who was at the feast but Lancelot needed me... and I can see Arthur again..."

He shook his head roughly, "I don't care about the feast!"

Anger pulsed through him, causing ripples to go through the surface of the water.

"Do you not understand how dangerous this is? If Uther discovers what you are he will have you killed!"

She raised her voice slightly, still careful that Lancelot could not hear them "He will not find out!"

Llyr let out a sigh, his voice seething with anger... and something else

"Look at you... risking your life... to help him".

He glanced towards where Lancelot stood, still oblivious to Hayleigh's whereabouts.

The jealousy in his voice took Hayleigh by surprise. "Are you... Are you jealous?"

Llyr did not bother to hide it, his voice slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, I suppose I am..."

Hayleigh stepped forward carefully, unsure of how this came about "Llyr..."

He waved his hand to the side, his eyes on Lancelot's general location

"Do not tell me it is a wasteful emotion... I could hear everything you said to each other..."

He pulled his eyes away from Lancelot and looked back at Hayleigh, touching the medallion that hung around her neck

"Remember? Whenever you're wearing this, I am with you"

Hayleigh froze slightly, recalling her behavior around Lancelot that Llyr witnessed. She supposed it was rather heartless of her.

She shook her head slightly "Do not mistake my affection for Lancelot as anything but a close friendship..."

She bit her lip realizing how unkind she had been towards Llyr, putting her feelings for him on hold because of Lancelot's sudden appearance. She now understood that the sudden flurry of feelings for Lancelot were merely bits of her childhood infatuation. She was not in love with him... Just glad to finally have her friend back. She let out a breath and stared at Llyr for a moment finally ready to speak her mind. She stepped forward and touched his face, "You know I only care for you."

She spoke the truth, her voice nearly quivering. Their affections toward each other had always been obvious but they never spoke of it. Within that moment she knew she had to prove to him her eternal devotion. She stepped forward quickly, her hands slowly going to his face. At first his eyes portrayed surprise but after a moment she could see every emotion he had ever felt for her and she knew what she was doing was right. She moved forward, her lips touching his for only a few brief moments. But that was enough. She felt her heart explode within her chest, feeling a sense of bliss go through her. It took all her strength to pull back but she did, a small smile on her face.

"I love you Llyr, and nothing can ever change that."

"Hayleigh!"

Lancelot's voice came from the distance and she hesitantly pulled away, her eyes going towards Lancelot's voice. Curse Lancelot and his timing. She glanced back at him, happily taking note of the grin on his face and the way he stroked her hand lovingly. She let out a small breath and touched the medallion. "I will speak to you soon."

She turned away from him and reluctantly pulled her own hand from his. She fastened her pace to meet up with Lancelot and he smiled as she appeared from around the corner.

"Where did you run off to? You had me worried."

She smiled apologetically, trying not to show her utter giddiness of what had just happened.

"Sorry, just needed a bit of water. You ready then?"

Lancelot nodded and let out a small sigh, "To Camelot we go"

It was around five am when they reached the forest surrounding Camelot, the sounds and smells from the kingdom within reach. Hayleigh stopped her horse and closed her eyes for a brief second, needing to take a moment for herself. She had put her moments with Llyr in the back of her head, replacing them with thoughts of Camelot. After all these years she had finally come back. She felt a hand brush against her shoulder and she quickly opened her eyes, finding Lancelot staring at her intently.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled nervously, "yes...I just..."

He squeezed her shoulder lightly "Everything will be fine, I promise."

The sudden sound of hooves approaching startled them both, their eyes quickly going to the direction of the noise. It was coming from the path to Camelot and within seconds a small troope was seen coming up the road. Five men on horseback came toward them, all clad in the uniform of knights of Camelot. The knights slowed down their pace as they saw Hayleigh and Lancelot.

Lancelot glanced at Hayleigh quickly as the men approached, a whisper coming from his lips.

"It's Arthur"

She quickly turned her head, her eyes going to the blonde who led the men. Her heart gave a painful squeeze as she looked on her cousin. He was no longer the boy she once knew. He had grown up beyond his years. It took all of her strength to not run toward him and embrace him.

Arthur and his men stopped a few feet in front of them, Arthur quickly swinging himself off his horse. He paused and examined Lancelot for a moment. When he finally recognized his friend he grinned happily, "Lancelot!"

Lancelot followed suit, getting off his horse and moving forward to shake Arthur's hand, "Arthur."

Arthur grinned at him, not yet noticing Hayleigh "What brings you back to Camelot?"

Lancelot shook his head.

"Unpleasant business I'm afraid... I have had word that my mother has been imprisoned."

Arthur's smile quickly turned into a frown "Do you know what for?"

Lancelot frowned "I am told there was evidence of sorcery."

Arthur put a hand on Lancelot's shoulder, nodding his head in understanding

"I believe I know who she is... Ever since the attack father has been cracking down on searches...There were herbs found in her home. Herbs used for incantations."

Hayleigh found anger bubbling through her. Simple herbs were not enough to condemn someone of witch craft.

She swung herself down from her horse and stepped forward confidently.

"Herbs can be used for anything. What proof was there of magic?"

Arthur glanced at her, looking her over thoughtfully, "And who is this?"

The question was for Lancelot but he kept his eyes on Hayleigh. Lancelot glanced at Hayleigh, slightly surprised that Arthur did not recognize her. But Hayleigh took this as an opportunity.

"My name is Lily, sire."

She looked at Lancelot and touched his arm "I am Lancelot's sister. We have both traveled many hours to see our mother and I must admit... finding that she has been imprisoned for owning herbs that may or may not be used for incantations is more then upsetting, it is uncalled for."

As she spoke she tried to keep her anger without coming off as rude. After all, she was merely a civilian in Arthur's eyes, he had no idea of who she really was.

Lancelot glanced back between Hayleigh and Arthur, surprised to see a small smile come on Arthur's face. "I see your point milady, I shall escort you back to Camelot and we shall see what we can do." Arthur glanced back at his men "Go on patrol without me, Leon you are in charge"

Lancelot stepped toward Arthur and grasped his shoulder happily.

"Thank you Arthur, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Arthur nodded his head slowly "I know what it is like to have no mother. It is not something I'd like to see anyone go through."

Hayleigh could feel her heart twist for Arthur and she wanted to comfort him, but she knew that it would be safer for herself and Lancelot if no one knew who she truly was.

She moved to her horse and began to climb up onto the saddle when Arthur came to her side.

"Here let me help"

She glanced down at him and smiled lightly, "It's quite alright sire, I can manage."

She continued to swing herself up onto her horse, a portion of her skirts getting caught on a buckle, in turn a small bit of her leg was shown. Arthur went to help her smooth out her skirts when he caught sight of a scar near her ankle. She noticed this and quickly covered the rest of her leg with her scar had been given to her by Arthur when she was a child. They had "borrowed" swords without anyone's knowledge and Arthur had swung too fiercely at Hayleigh. He certainly got a scolding that day, however Hayleigh could not help but feel for the nine year old Arthur who had stayed by her side as she healed. She had never seen him so petrified in her life.

Before Arthur could say anything she smiled over at Lancelot, "I'll race you there"

She started forward leaving Lancelot and Arthur in her wake. Arthur swung himself on his horse and shook his head slightly, "I don't think I've met anyone like her before."

Lancelot smiled bitterly and muttered to himself, "Oh, but I think you have."

Hayleigh felt almost anxious as she approached the gates of Camelot. After so many years, finally returning. She let out a small breath and urged her horse onward, her eyes painfully taking in the damage from the attack. But it was still as cheerful as ever. People walking around smiling and laughing despite the damage around them. Hayleigh, too, could remember a time when she felt happy in Camelot. Behind her Arthur and Lancelot followed, stopping in the square as men came to greet them. Arthur swung himself down quickly and addressed the men,

"Take their horses to the stables and look after them."

He then looked up at Hayleigh and offered his hand, "Allow me to help you down."

Hayleigh rolled her eyes at him, but quickly recovered, remembering she was meant to be a stranger.. "You know, I can manage on my own."

Arthur smiled tightly at her, "I insist"

She let out a small sigh and slid off her saddle, Arthur catching her by the waist and gently bringing her to the cobble. She let out a small giggle as he gripped her waist, it was a spot that was most ticklish for her. He looked at her questioningly and she grasped his hands and pushed them gently away from her waist, "I'm ticklish."

She looked away from him and moved towards Lancelot, her voice dropping to a whisper,

"I don't think this was such a good idea after all..."

Lancelot shook his head slowly,"Just tell him who you are..."

"Ahem!"

They both turned, catching a glimpse of Arthur on the stairs, waiting rather impatiently

"If you'll follow me this way..."

Hayleigh took Lancelot's hand and led him up the stairs. In all honesty she could have led him through the castle with her eyes closed. She had explored every nook and cranny when she was a child and even now she could still remember every little direction. Arthur glanced back at the two briefly and then continued to guide them. "We will go to the great hall and take your case up with my father."

Hayleigh faltered in one of her steps, her thoughts seized with memories of her mother begging for Uther's mercy. She had hoped Lancelot had more luck than she. She looked up at him and let out a breath, "I can't see him, not yet anyway..."

Lancelot squeezed her hand tightly "I understand, Thank you for coming with me this far. I couldn't have done it without you"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Now, all you have to do is ask if Morton will examine the herbs. He should be able to clear her name. As Uther's court physician he is highly trusted."

Arthur turned around once more clearly annoyed in their slow pace, "Are you two coming?"

Hayleigh gripped Lancelot's shoulder slightly, feigning an act of sickness.

"I am afraid I am not feeling quite well sire, you must forgive me but I will have to stay behind. Lancelot can manage on his own."

Arthur stepped forward, slightly anxious, "Are you ill?"

She smiled lightly at his sudden caring nature and shook her head.

"No, just... feeling a bit lightheaded that's all." It wasn't a complete lie. "A walk through the city is all I need, just some fresh air."

Arthur nodded slightly, "Well, at least let me find you an escort..."

He turned around and searched the halls, quickly finding a servant trying to sneak out of one of the rooms, "Merlin!"

The boy known as Merlin froze on the spot and stood there for a few moments before he quickly turned round. Hayleigh eyed him curiously. He seemed to be Arthur's age, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Hayleigh didn't understand it but she felt an instant connection to him. Merlin glanced at Arthur and went to speak but was surprised at Lancelot's appearance, "Lancelot?"

Lancelot stepped forward and took Merlin's hand his own "Merlin, it is good to see you."

Merlin grinned and nodded "Yes, and you, but what are you doing here?"

Lancelot frowned slightly "I am here on some personal matters."

Arthur cleared his throat and put his hand roughly on Merlin's shoulder "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled tightly and looked up at him "Yes, sire?"

He glanced at Hayleigh for a moment and then back at Merlin "You will guide Lady Lily around Camelot."

Merlin glanced at her and quickly grinned. Apparently it was a task he did not object to. Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's shoulder whispering in his ear, "Don't make a complete fool of yourself."

But Hayleigh could hear it, which made her smile widen.

She stepped forward "Merlin is it? Let us go, I am very anxious to see Camelot, my brother always spoke so fondly of it"

Merlin eyed her curiously "Your brother?"

She glanced at Lancelot and smiled which made Merlin grin in turn "Sorry, you two just don't look alike."

Lancelot cleared his throat and touched Arthur's shoulder, "I believe we should be on our way... Ha... Lily, I will see you soon"

Hayleigh nodded and waited until Lancelot and Arthur were down the hall. She then turned to Merlin and smiled gently, "Could you take me to the gardens?"

It had been her place as a child. A section of the castle that was enclosed off. Only Hayleigh or Arthur ventured there, sometimes Uther when his mood was pleasant enough. Merlin raised a brow a mischievous smile on his face, "How do you know about that? Arthur's the only one that ever goes there"

She smiled tightly, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Every castle has a garden of some sort... And I'm sure he won't mind. I am a guest after all"

She smiled coyly at him, "Now come, show me the way."

She went to tug on his hand but the moment her skin touched his she felt a shock surge through her. It was a pleasant, warm, tingling feeling but it was nothing like she had ever known. She had known there was a connection the moment she met him but this was surprising. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand away quickly.

Merlin stared back at her, a shocked expression on his face "Who are you?"

Quickly she glanced around and grabbed his hand once more, pulling him down the hall towards the garden.

As she suspected no one was around, and as she pulled him into the garden he stared at her suspiciously, "You're not Lancelot's sister are you?"

She let out a small breath and nodded, "And you're not all you seem to be, are you Merlin?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly "I suppose not."

Hayleigh sat down and urged Merlin to do the same "I've met many people of magic but never have I..." she paused and looked at her hand skeptically, "felt such a connection"

Merlin shook his head slowly "Neither have I... But who are you really? You and Lancelot are not related and you were able to guide me to this place in a heartbeat."

Hayleigh smiled softly. She knew she could trust Merlin, their magic had instantly bonded them.

"I am Hayleigh Astalot... Arthur's cousin. My mother and I were banished from Camelot 10 years ago. My mother had married a man devoted to gods and magic and Uther found out. Lancelot persuaded me to come, and now that I'm here... I'm not so sure it was a good idea"

Merlin looked at her skeptically "Arthur did not recognize you?"

"It has been ten years Merlin, I barely recognized him myself."

She smiled tightly and then looked around "I practically lived here as a child. My mother and I would venture from Astalot twice a week. This garden was my sanctuary. Arthur and I would play here until the earliest hours of the day."

Merlin tapped his knee for a moment and then looked around. "You know, whenever Arthur is under pressure he comes here. He says it holds good memories... He's never really mentioned you though"

Hayleigh nodded her head in understanding a small sigh coming from her lips "I suppose he wouldn't. We never mention Camelot in my home. The only person I've ever really talked to about it was Lancelot... and Llyr of course."

Merlin raised a brow "Llyr?"

Hayleigh smiled softly "He is the god of all water. My father was dedicated to many gods but it was Llyr he was most faithful to. In turn I too grew up dedicated to him. He is the closest friend I have."

"Merlin!"

Arthur stood at the entrance of the garden, leaning slightly against the frame of the door.

Merlin stood quickly surprised by his sudden appearance "Yes sire?"

Arthur stepped inside and slowly paced towards them

"Go polish my armor will you? I'd like a moment alone with the lady."

Merlin nodded and gave Hayleigh a small glanced before he departed. Hayleigh swallowed the lump in her throat and urged herself to carry a conversation with Arthur, else there would be an awkward silence. Hayleigh clasped her hands together and set them on her lap, "How is Lancelot?"

Arthur scratched the side of his face thoughtfully. " He had Morton examine the herbs... they can be used for witch craft but even Morton has some. Apparently they are common in curing tooth aches"

He took a seat next to her "He is on his way to see her now. I suppose you would like to go as well?"

Hayleigh paused and then shook her head "No, Lancelot has always been closer with her. It'd be best to give them a moment alone"

Arthur looked at her curiously "Tell me... Lily" He paused "Have you traveled with your brother for long?"

Hayleigh bit her lip as she continued to piece together Lily's life story. "I joined up with him after he came to Camelot, we've been to many places together."

Arthur nodded, his face holding an amused expression "Really? Where?"

Hayleigh cleared her throat, "Oh small towns and some kingdoms."

Arthur nodded his head once more "Have you ever been to a place called... Astalot?"

She tensed next to him, trying to keep her voice calm "I don't believe so sire."

Arthur frowned, "Shame, its a beautiful place though I haven't been in ages..."

Hayleigh felt her heart beat speed up and finally she let out a breath.

"Perhaps I should go join Lancelot" She stood and moved quickly toward the door.

"Wait"

His voice was soft and clear. Arthur stood and slowly made his way toward her. He leaned down by her side and carefully plucked a flower from its bush "At least take a flower before you go."

She glanced at the yellow rose in his palm and then back at him.

He smiled knowingly, "Yellow roses are your favorite... aren't they Hayleigh?"

She froze, stuttering out excuses "I... I don't know..."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Come now Hayleigh, You think I'm so daft that I wouldn't know my own cousin?"

Hayleigh let out an exasperated breath, slightly relieved that she had been discovered. She plopped down on the bench and glanced at him curiously "What gave it away?"

Arthur took a seat next to her, quite cocky about his discovery. "Well to be honest I had thought it was you when I first saw you. No one else I've met has such a shocking shade of red for their hair color. I was still skeptical when you said you were Lancelot's sister but when I saw the scar, not to mention your ticklish waist...."

Hayleigh groaned, "You are perfectly wicked, you know that?"

He widened his eyes "Me?! You're the one going about pretending to be someone else"

Hayleigh scoffed at him "For my own safety! You remember what Uncle Uther said..."

Arthur grasped her hand and squeezed it "Do you really think that if you were to show yourself in front of father he would force you out? Or have you arrested?"

Hayleigh shrugged her shoulders and Arthur laughed softly "You give him little credit. Come, I shall introduce you to the court."

He tugged at her hand but she resisted for a moment. He glanced back at her "Hayleigh...."

She paused for a moment and then stepped forward and embraced him. Now that he knew of her identity she could finally do what she had longed to do all day.

Arthur patted her head gently "It is good to have you back, Hayleigh"

She stepped back and smiled at him, taking his hand in her own "And it is good to be back... I think... I think I'm ready to see him."

Arthur nodded and squeezed her hand, "I shall not leave your side."

The room outside the cell was silent. There were only two occupants in there; a man sitting on a bench with his face in his hands and a woman standing in the corner her eyes pleading. She stepped forward, having enough of the silence, "Lancelot..."

He quickly picked his face up and stood defiantly "Why? Why did you flee? Our house had burned to the ground and you survived. But you did not stay and inform anyone of your survival. You ran like a coward."

His mother stepped forward once more, her body quivering and her voice shaking as she spoke.

"I thought you were dead! You and your father both! I had seen you both fall... When I escaped I could not stop running. I did not want to look behind and see what I had left... If I had any inclination as to your survival I would've come back instantly."

Lancelot let out a small breath and stood "Well, you know now."

He took her hand in his own and squeezed it "Come, now that you are free I'd like you to meet the girl who took me in... She is my dearest friend."

"On second thought... I don't think I can do this."

She tried to turn around but Arthur grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her in the right direction.

"I will be right beside you. There is nothing to fear."

Hayleigh let out an exasperated breath and Arthur took her hand and led her through the door to the great hall. Uther was lounging in his chair, barely paying attention to a man who was behind him, speaking about raising taxes. The moment the two entered the room the chatting stopped. Everyone watched them curiously and finally when Uther caught sight he stood quickly

"Arthur... What is this?"

Hayleigh suddenly found strength. She was no longer frightened of him. She had been eight when he banished her but now she was older and wiser. And she was his relation. Fear was unnecessary.

She let go of Arthur's hand and nodded at him reassuringly.

"Sire, Though time has aged us both I know you can't mistake who I am, and I know you too well... Uncle."

The last word brought a flurry of whispers about the room and Uther held a pained expression on his face. Hayleigh brought herself closer and knelt at his feet. As she begun to speak she felt a swirl of emotions flutter through her.

"It is Hayleigh. The girl you once held on your lap and told stories to. The girl which you had given a pony to on her sixth birthday."

She felt her voice crack, her eyes on the verge of producing tears, "The niece whom you had banished when she was eight... I am back. And if you feel in your heart you wish to banish me again, do so. But look at me clearly and see that, I am not a child anymore. I am a woman. A woman who wishes to not be on bad terms with an uncle she always cared so much about."

She let out a small breath, collecting herself and showing Uther who she truly was. He could accept her or not. Either way, she was proud she had finally faced him.

There was a long pause and Uther stood, his hand going to Hayleigh's head. As he spoke she could hear pain in his voice "Sweet child, rise. For you are most welcome here."

She looked up at him and let out a small sob, her body overcome with so many emotions. She reached up to him and embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go. She was glad to find that he now too held her with the same desire. Around her she could hear small claps and she looked back at Arthur and smiled, trying to wipe away her tears.

Uther looked down at her and touched her hair gently "My little Hayleigh. You have grown so. Was it not yesterday in which you had your 18th birthday?"

She grinned, joyed to find he had remembered, "It was."

Uther stepped away from her and addressed the men in the court "A celebration is in order. Welcoming home my niece, Hayleigh. Gawain you will organize it..."

He glanced at a boy in the corner and then back at Hayleigh "We will catch up more later, will we not?"

Hayleigh nodded happily "Of course Uncle, now excuse me while I go find Lancelot, I have much to tell him."

She grinned and squeezed Uther`s hand before running back to Arthur, nearly dragging him out of the room. When out of the hall she let out a small screech of happiness. She jumped onto Arthur, him barely catching her and stumbling as he swung her around. When they both regained there footing Hayleigh grinned at him "It will be just like old times, won't it?! Goodness, I cant believe I was so frightened. I should have known Uncle Uther would have welcomed me back."

She gripped Arthur's hand tightly "The only thing left to do is tell Lancelot"

Arthur paused "I had meant to ask you... What is Lancelot to you?"

Hayleigh blinked at the question unsure of his meaning "A dear friend, that is all"

She had thought there had been more but she knew there was only enough space in her heart for one and it would always be Llyr.

Arthur raised a brow skeptically "Sorry it's just that you two behave like young lovers."

Hayleigh scoffed and slapped Arthur's chest "We do not!"

She frowned as he smirked at her "Really we don't! We are very good friends that is all."

"Whatever you say Hayleigh."

At that precise moment Lancelot turned the corner his hand on the shoulder of an elder woman. Hayleigh felt a surge of happiness go through her and she rushed forward making the elder woman grin. She stepped forward and gently took Hayleigh's hands in her own "You must be Hayleigh. Lancelot told me about you, how you and your family took him in. Not to mention it was your idea to speak to Morton about the herbs... I am very grateful to you."

She squeezed Hayleigh's hands and grinned "I am Helen, and you Hayleigh are always welcome in my home."

Lancelot, who did not know about Hayleigh`s reunion with Arthur and Uther froze, his eyes going back between Hayleigh and Arthur. Hayleigh took note and laughed at him

"Lancelot, Arthur knows. Apparently he has from the start. And I told Uther..."

She nodded her head as he gave her a questioning look "And yes, he accepted me. Why do you always have to be right?"

Lancelot grinned and took her hand in his own "Oh, I'm just more clever then you."

She grinned and in the background one could hear Arthur coughing though it sounded suspiciously like him saying "Lovers."

Hayleigh quickly glared at him and then looked back at Lancelot. "Well, I'm going to retire for the night. I'm afraid our travels as well as today's events have gotten the best of me. Good night."

She gave his hand a squeeze and then she went back toward Arthur. "Is my old room in use?"

Arthur smiled knowingly. "It's quite the same as it was. I believe some of your things are still in there." He took her by the shoulder and began to lead her to her room "I'll have Merlin bring you fresh blankets."

She glanced up and nudged him in the side "You and I shall catch up more tomorrow, won't we?"

Arthur nodded "Of course, but first you should get some rest. And then tomorrow we can go riding... Perhaps you can come to training with me."

She grinned "And what? Beat both you and your men in combat?"

Arthur frowned, "Hayleigh you won once!"

Hayleigh scoffed at him "Once? Don't you mean every time we dueled as children? Minus the scarring incident of course..."

He made a small face. "Don't remind me. Even out of the all the fighting I have been apart of, that has

been one of the scariest moments in my life"

Hayleigh smiled and pinched Arthur's cheek "Awww little Arthur, it's alright. I can guarantee no scarring will commence when we fight tomorrow... well not on my part anyway."

She winked at him and led the way to the room. As they made their way they caught sight of Merlin, his arms filled with armor to polish.

Arthur stopped. "Merlin you can save the polishing until later. Fetch some blankets for the lady, as well as some clothes from Morgana's room."

The name of Morgana brought a sense of familiarity into Hayleigh and her eyes widened, not believing she had forgotten about Morgana.

"Morgana? Oh Arthur may I see her before I retire? I have missed her so!"

Merlin's eyes widened slightly but Arthur merely frowned. "I am afraid Morgana is... out of the city. Once she returns I'll let you know immediately"

Hayleigh looked at him skeptically, feeling that something was wrong, but she merely nodded and proceeded to her room.

"How long have you been in Camelot?"

Hayleigh sat in one of her overstuffed chairs, adorned in her night clothes. By the bed stood Merlin, using his magic to dress the bed with new blankets. She grinned at him, knowing how great it felt to openly use magic. It was not something done in Camelot. Merlin glanced at her and explained his situation. "Two years now. But it feels like a lifetime. Before this I lived in a small village. No mother or father... I was raised by a woman named Madge. She sent me here when I was 16, she wanted me to get a proper job."

Hayleigh grinned. "And how is working as Arthur's man servant?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly, "A royal pain."

Hayleigh laughed in response and Merlin paused for a moment, glancing back at her. "Really though, I didn't think I could be so fortunate. Arthur has become a close friend... though I find it tough to live in a land where magic is condemned"

Hayleigh leaned forward. "You know, you should come to Astalot. Use of magic is permitted. You can see people casting spells in the markets."

She grinned and pointed her hand at one of the pillows, making it rise and hit Merlin in the side. He glanced at her and smirked, "Perhaps I will..."

He paused a moment and then looked at her thoughtfully "Does Arthur know?"

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat letting out a small sigh "No. They know of my fathers support for magic but my personal use... I don't think so. He does not know of you?"

Merlin bit his lip and shook his head slowly "Sometimes I want to tell him..."

Hayleigh nodded in understanding "You fear of how he will react."

She stood and touched his shoulder gently "You and I are quite the same Merlin... Now, I think I can manage a bed with unmade blankets. I shall mess them up anyway in my slumber"

She grinned and squeezed his shoulder. "You can get a start on Arthur's armor!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at her and handed the pillow to her, sarcasm in his tone. "Right, thanks your highness"

He bowed at her and she grinned widely, "Night Merlin."

"You shall never be forgotten lady..."

The rest of the words were blurred but Hayleigh knew that voice in an instant. It was Lancelot. Another thing she was certain. This was a dream. Lancelot stood at the edge of a lake, a few knights of Camelot behind him. He had aged a good ten years, his face covered with a beard and his hair to his shoulders. At the edge of the lake was a small wooden boat, though Hayleigh could not see what was inside. She only assumed it was what Lancelot was speaking of. He wore a pained expression on his face, tears building in his eyes. She tiptoed forward, going to look at the contents of the boat. As she got closer she could see a woman's body by the side of the boat, her body clad in all white. Hayleigh leaned in to get a better look and then...

Quickly she woke, feeling the medallion around her neck call to her. She touched it gently and felt its freezing cold surface. She stood and grabbed a robe, her feet quickly taking her to the closest body of water. It was the lake she and Lancelot had stopped by that previous night. Sneaking out of Camelot however was not an easy task. And she knew it would be reported if anyone saw Uther's relation wandering the grounds at night. So thanks to an invisibility charm she was able to get out quickly. She rode at a fast pace and arrived at the lake within twenty minutes. Llyr was visible at the edge, pacing on top of the water's surface. At first she thought something the matter but as she neared him she found it was something different. He was merely anxious to see her. She grinned as she made her way to the edge, going to speak but finding that Llyr did not need words. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. He held her there for a few moments and then pulled back slightly, his eyes still closed.

"Now, why haven't we ever greeted each other like that before?"

Hayleigh smiled, her eyes opening slightly "I am not sure, though I would not protest making a tradition of it."

He grinned at her and took hold of her hand "I am sorry for calling for you at such an hour but I wished to see you" He paused and squeezed her hand "I have something I've been longing to show you."

She tilted her head and eyed him curiously as he begun to pull her forward onto the lake. Thanks to Llyr's magic she could manage to walk across the surface of the lake without worrying about getting drenched. As they walked more towards the middle Hayleigh could see an abundance of fog. But as they got closer she could sense it was magic, hiding away something very precious. She glanced at him as he took his free hand and out stretched it. The fog parted in the middle to reveal an island. The moonlight illuminated the land, and Hayleigh stared at it in wonderment. Upon the island was a castle, not so big as Camelot but still grand in appearance.

She glanced up at him curiously. "What is this place?"

Llyr smiled and let out a small breath, "It is called Avalon... It is for you."

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "For me?"

Llyr glanced at the island and spoke softly his eyes stuck on the enchanted land.

"When you were a child your father spoke of concerns of our marriage. How I would be unable to be with you at all times and be an attentive husband. With that thought in my mind I created this place. Close to your home and Camelot. This lake is the place of my birth, so I can tread upon that land."

He paused and looked down at her adoringly. "I made it for us."

Hayleigh could feel her heart give a delightful squeeze, slightly getting lost in Llyr's crystal blue eyes. It was silly of her to ever think she had feelings for anyone besides Llyr. He had always been meant for her, and now they could truly be together.

"May we go inside?" she said eagerly, clutching his hand tighter.

He nodded and guided her towards the bank of the island. Before the castle was a small field filled with wild flowers and grass. Surrounding the castle was a small forest, no doubt hiding all kinds of secrets. Hayleigh closed her eyes and sensed the magic pulsing through her. Never had she been to a place filled with so much wonderment and enchantment. Llyr tugged at her hand and she opened her eyes, glancing to where he was pointing.

"That is where your horse shall graze. And when the weather is nice we can lay on the grass and talk about all kinds of things."

She grinned at him and twisted her fingers tightly around his. It sounded almost.. normal. Her whole life she adjusted herself so that she could spend time with Llyr. Most of her childhood was spent by the river, and now it would be a (somewhat) normal relationship.

She glanced at the field and then back at him "It sounds perfectly wonderful.. But, what of mother and father? And my friends. I see no way across the lake..."

Llyr smiled softly at her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "If any person wishes to come to this island a boat shall bring them here... Only with your permission of course."

They continued toward the castle and the gates opened on their own. Even though Hayleigh was quite accustomed to magic, seeing the place so alive was eerie... She and Llyr were the only ones present, yet inside the castle lanterns were lit and music echoed throughout the walls.

Llyr smiled at her sheepishly "I wanted it to seem lively to you... I was afraid if it were only just you and me it would seem dull"

Hayleigh scoffed at him"Dull? An enchanted castle?" She rolled her eyes at him playfully and he grinned in response "I suppose you're right... Come let me show to your room."

He tugged lightly at her hand and guided her through the castle all the way up one of the towers. As they arrived at the door Llyr opened it to reveal a room that resembled Hayleigh's room back home. But there were still differences. At the end of the room was a balcony that overlooked the lake and even gave sight to Camelot. And in the middle of the room was a mirror, but Hayleigh could sense it was different. Llyr stepped forward and touched the mirror lightly. "Because this island is so isolated I created this... It lets you see the outside world, though it is mostly shadows of that world..."

Hayleigh stepped forward and looked in the mirror, blurred images swirled in the reflection. It was hard to make out exactly what was in the mirror, but she smiled anyway. It was a piece of magic that was not easy to produce.

She smiled softly at him and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you. I don't think I can truly explain how happy I am at the moment."

He smiled back at her, letting his fingers twist around her curls. "I can tell by the look on your face." he paused and then frowned. "Now, as much as I don't want to bring you back I must, I believe you have been followed."

Hayleigh pulled back slightly, raising a brow, "Followed?"

Llyr glanced at the mirror and a face of a man appeared, it was hard to see his features but the blonde hair was quite clear. Hayleigh brought her palm to her face and groaned, "Arthur."

Llyr took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I can sense his presence by the end of the lake, he seems to have found your horse. I will deliver you to the other side so he wont see you."

He went to guide her but she stood still for a moment, tugging at his arm "Llyr..."

She glanced at him and let out a small breath "When do you suppose our union can be... official?"

She squeezed his hand, a look of yearning in her eyes.

Llyr smiled softly. "When your father next visits the water I shall ask his permission... and I assume that will be quite soon. I've heard there's been quite a fuss about your disappearance."

Hayleigh bit her lip and looked at him hopefully. "Well, while your asking his permission, could you persuade him to not be so angry with me?"

Llyr smiled and nodded in response "Consider it done. Now come, lets get you to your cousin."

Arthur sat impatiently on his horse, his eyes on Hayleigh's mare, which seemed quite content with grazing by the edge of the lake. He let out a breath and glanced around. He hadn't meant to spy on Hayleigh, he just so happened to be heading to his own room when he saw Hayleigh galloping off with a sudden urgency. It was simply curiosity but now that he was here he wondered if it was a silly idea.

"You always were quite nosy."

Her voice from behind startled Arthur, and quickly he turned. He stared down at her for a moment, taking into account her wet hair and slightly damp clothes.

Disbelief could be heard in his voice "Did you... Did you come to bathe?"

Hayleigh shrugged and let her hand graze the nose of Arthur's horse"I prefer the term 'Midnight Swim'"she paused and looked back up at. "Since when are you so curious in others nightly activities?"

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Sorry, I just... I saw you riding off in a hurry..."

Hayleigh looked to the ground and spoke softly. "You thought I was running away?"

Arthur glanced at her and frowned "A small part of me did. I suppose that's why I got the urge to follow you."

Hayleigh shrugged and let out a small breath, "I'm not going to pretend like it hasn't crossed my mind. But now that Uncle Uther has accepted me there is nothing that can keep me from Camelot. I'll go home, of course, but now I can visit whenever I wish."

Arthur grinned and took her hand in his own. "And I hope that's more often then not... Now let us go back, from the look in your eyes you sorely need a good nights rest."

Morning came quickly and as Hayleigh reluctantly rose from the warmth of her covers she found something unexpected. Merlin was at the back of her room, pacing and mumbling to himself. She sat up and cleared her throat, bringing his attention to her. He clapped his hands together in excitement "Good you're awake!"

Hayleigh pushed her covers away and swung her legs off the side of her bed. "Care to explain?"

Merlin let out a small breath and nodded his head. "I had a dream.. well, more like a vision..."

Hayleigh nodded her head in understanding. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish a dream from a vision, though Hayleigh rarely ever had visions.

She stood and moved forward, extending her hand toward his head "Do you mind?"

Merlin shook his head and Hayleigh let out a small breath as she gently placed her hands on his fore head. She closed her eyes and let herself into his mind.

Instantly she could understand his confusion and his anxiousness. One moment she could see Camelot, it's citizens bright and happy. Instantly it changed, the city aflame and people screaming. The vision continued to jump. The next thing she saw was herself and Lancelot looking at a concealed figure, terror in their faces. It next jumped to Hayleigh`s medallion lying in the dirt. Another clip in this reel was a sword, falling into the depths of some kind of water. It then changed to an older version of Hayleigh handing the sword carefully to Merlin, who aged at least ten years. The last scene was Arthur, kneeling on the ground, fists clenched and tears coming down his face. He began to yell but she was pulled out of the vision before she could hear a thing.

She stepped back and blinked trying to adjust her eyes. It had only been fifteen seconds in which all these scenes had taken place. She could understand why Merlin seemed so worried. She let out a breath and shook her head lightly "I... I've never been too good at visions. But that's certainly what it was. Not a dream."

Merlin stepped forward anxiously, clasping onto her hand. "Well what can we do?"

Hayleigh let out a small breath and sat down on her bed. She stared up at him and shook her head. "There is little we can do with such information. Those visions could be spread across the years... The best thing to do is wait until more visions come."

Merlin sat next to her anxiously and bit his lip "You're not worried?"

Hayleigh smiled tightly, patting Merlin's leg "Why should I? I happily accept the path that has been set for me. That includes both bad and good... Now I'm going to dress. Arthur expects me for patrol this morning. Are you coming along as well?"

Merlin paused, clearly wanting to speak more about the vision, however he took Hayleigh's cue and moved on in the conversation. "Actually I've got to ready the horses..." He stood and mockingly bowed

"Until then milady"

Hayleigh rolled her eyes as he left and as soon as the door was shut she let out a small breath. Her heart felt slightly numb. Though she could not tell what those visions meant she got nothing but bad feelings from then. What exactly was in store for her? Only time could tell.

"There's been a report that King Calligan's men have been spotted nearby... They have been scouting ways to sneak into Camelot."

"Where were they last spotted?"

"By the lake, two days ago. It seems they've made their camp nearby."

"Well then, we can take the patrol to that area and see what we can find"

"Well, that sounds quite exciting!"

Arthur had been previously speaking with a captain of his knights when Hayleigh sauntered over, wearing her fighting clothes. Arthur glanced at the captain and dismissed him and then brought his focus back on Hayleigh.

"I'm not so sure you can come now."

Hayleigh responded with a glare but before she could interject Arthur continued. "King Calligan has a reputation for hiring the worst kind of men to do his jobs. I don't want you around that."

Hayleigh shook her head roughly. "Although I appreciate the whole looking-out-for-your-cousin thing, I can readily tell you that you can't stop me from coming. In fact the idea of facing quite dangerous men is very intriguing."

Arthur rolled his eyes and rubbed his temple. He always did that when he was annoyed "Hayleigh...."

She grabbed his hand from the side of his face and squeezed it gently. "Arthur, please. You know I'm just as, if not more, capable then any of your men to fight any of Calligan's men. Understand?"

She smiled up at him and gave him the always successful puppy eyes.

After a moment he let out a sigh, "Fine, but you have to stay by me. Understand?"

She grinned up at him and nodded quickly."Yes sir!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at her and moved forward, going over to Merlin to insult him about his slow pace.

"The lady will be coming along then?"

Hayleigh turned and grinned as she set her eyes on Lancelot. She nodded her head and clasped her hands together happily. "Yes, Arthur nearly was going to have me stay back. It's a very good thing I have wonderful persuasive skills."

Lancelot laughed and nodded in agreement "Indeed it is." he paused and glanced around him  
"How do you find being back in Camelot?"

Hayleigh sighed happily and let her eyes wander "Like a dream. It's still strange to be back..." She brought her glance back to Lancelot and touched his shoulder "How is your mother?"

Lancelot smiled and nodded happily "She is well... We spent the night catching up, of course I spoke mostly of you... which reminds me..."

He turned away from her and pulled something out of his bag. It was a small parcel wrapped in a fine linen. He handed it towards her and smiled, "Mother is a seamstress, she made this piece last month and she thought it only right to give it to you."

Hayleigh smiled up at him and carefully unfolded the package. Inside was a garment she had never seen the likes of. It was a lavender jacket made of the finest wool with black lace trim around the waist. Although it was normally out of her color scheme she was strangely attracted to the unique garment. She held it out and slipped it onto her body. It fit like a glove. She grinned once more at Lancelot. "I love it... I must thank her personally when we arrive back."

Lancelot grinned and touched her cheek. "I am glad you like it...And she shall be as well..."

The soft buzzing of chitter chatter died quickly as Arthur mounted his horse. Lancelot and Hayleigh stopped their conversation and eyed him carefully. Arthur looked down at the seven men who were watching him with great intensity. Arthur let out a breath and then spoke, "Today we must proceed with caution. Not only because we are going after Calligan's men but because we have the lady Hayleigh with us."

Hayleigh felt her cheeks burn as the men glanced at her and began to whisper.

Hayleigh went to speak out but Arthur continued, " Because she is a woman she will be targeted. However Hayleigh was trained right here in Camelot and she possesses the skills that you lot have. Let her fight her own battle but if you see her struggling she is your priority. Understand?"

Hayleigh was unsure if she should be offended or thankful, but she understood Arthur's concern so she bit her tongue and smiled tightly up at him. He gestured to Hayleigh's horse and she nodded in understanding, going over and pulling herself up. She glanced back at Lancelot and smiled before she glared back at Arthur. "You know, that little speech was unnecessary"

Arthur smirked and pulled at his horses reigns, moving away from Hayleigh without saying a word. She rolled her eyes in response and followed him out of Camelot.

As they ventured through the woods Hayleigh kept her senses open. If there were men waiting in the woods she would be able to sense them. She let out a small breath and tried to concentrate but Arthur continued to distract her.

"Hayleigh."

She glanced beside her, annoyance obvious in her voice, "Yes Arthur?"

Arthur kept his eyes forward "Are you quite sure you and Lancelot aren't lovers?"

Though Arthur kept a serious face she could hear the laughter in his voice.

She smiled tightly, "I am quite sure..."

She paused and decided to play with him a bit "In fact... I have someone else to fill that position."

That certainly caught Arthur off guard. He jerked on his reins slightly, making his horse whinny and stop for a moment. Hayleigh smirked softly and made sure not to make eye contact with him. Arthur stared at her in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

Hayleigh acted surprised "Just what I said Arthur, Lancelot is not my lover. Someone else is."

Arthur's eyes widened "Who is he? Do your parents know? Is he honest? Hayleigh you must be careful..."

Hayleigh couldn't hold in her laughter any longer, she glanced at Arthur and grinned

"He is the truest of men. Besides you of course..." she smiled teasingly at him "and yes my parents quite approve of the match, you know..."

Hayleigh couldn't finish her sentence. A sudden chill went through her body and her instinct kicked in. She lunged at Arthur and pulled him off of his horse, as she did so an arrow whizzed by, planting itself into a nearby tree. Shouting ensued and the men got off their horses, drawing their swords and preparing to fight. Calligan's men came from the trees and began to attack. Hayleigh helped Arthur up and pulled out her own sword as the men advanced forward. Calligan's men had at least five more then they did but that did not stop them. Though Hayleigh had promised Arthur that she would keep in close distance with him she found herself breaking that promise. As she continued to fight with one man she found that they had begun to move away from the initial group. The only comrade of hers in sight was Lancelot. With one strong stroke she finished her opponent and she smiled as she saw their victory coming to, however she was ignorant for a moment and did not notice the man advancing behind her. Lancelot finished the man he was fighting and glanced back at Hayleigh, catching sight of the man who was now bringing his sword down towards Hayleigh.

"NO!!"

Lancelot pulled out his dagger and threw it, embedding itself into the man's chest. The man fell back, his sword crashing down by Hayleigh's feet. Hayleigh looked behind her in terror and then back at Lancelot in shock "I... I..."

Lancelot stepped forward and embraced her, squeezing her tightly and running his hands through her hair "I thought I was going to lose you" His voice cracked, as if he was on the verge of tears.

She hugged him tightly in response and let out a small sob. After a moment she looked up at him and noticed a strange glint in his eye. She had seen it before in Llyr. Before she could even blink Lancelot leaned down to her and placed his lips on hers. It took her a moment to register what was going on, but it was a moment too late. The moment his lips touched hers she felt a heat explode from within her medallion. She pulled roughly away from Lancelot and the medallion fell to the earth. She looked at him in surprise not understanding his sudden gesture. But there were no moments for words. The water from the lake began to bubble and Hayleigh looked at in fear. Around her the atmosphere shifted and she felt her heart freeze. Llyr appeared from the depths of the lake his body clothed and hooded. The vision finally began to make sense. Hayleigh and Lancelot stared at him in fear and Hayleigh quickly glanced at Lancelot, "Run!"

Lancelot did not question it and he did as she commanded.

Llyr stepped forward and Hayleigh went to meet him.

She put her arms out to caution him, "Llyr leave him be."

Llyr's voice was soft. "Why do you protect him?"

Hayleigh instantly felt a chill through her body. It was not the tone she was used to. In fact she was sure the man in front of her was a complete stranger, consumed by jealousy. Because he was a god he had little control over his emotions and he always acted on impulse.

Hayleigh swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced back at Lancelot's retreating body, pain clear in her eyes. "Because he is my friend"

A gust of wind rushed past her and Llyr's hood fell, revealing his face. His eyes were consumed with hatred and Hayleigh flinched at the sight of them

"A FRIEND THAT YOU KISSED!!" There was so much anger, pain, and jealousy in his voice that she could not help but feel his pain. She felt her throat tighten "Llyr... please... let me explain..."

"I loved you Hayleigh! I still do! And you betrayed me! I... I curse you!"

The moment those words came from his lips Hayleigh froze. He was so blinded by his pain that he spoke rashly and therefore he did not think through his words. When a god placed a curse on someone that curse was irreversible. Llyr stood with his mouth open, unsure of what to do. Now that it was said he had to finish the sentencing. It pained him but he had to finish what he started.

He spoke softly "Hayleigh Anne Astalot, you will never leave Avalon. You are cursed to an eternity there. Until you can accept me you will live there and never see the outside world."

Hayleigh let out a sob, tears building in her eyes. She knew he could not stop it, but it pained her more then words can say.

Llyr let out a breath "I am sorry... But Hayleigh this curse is easily broken. Just... accept me. And we can have the life we wanted."

He eagerly stepped forward and took her hands in his. He stared at her with such hope in his eyes that Hayleigh considered accepting his offer. She loved him and he loved her. But Hayleigh could not swallow her pride and accept his betrayal. She pulled her hands from his grasp and shook her head roughly, tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke, "Llyr... I love you... but I can not accept you... you betrayed me in the worst way possible. You let your jealousy get in the way of what we have... and there is no way to reverse it"

Her voice cracked as she spoke and her body trembled.

Llyr stepped forward, his eyes pleading, "Hayleigh, please!"

"No!"

It came out as a sob and she pushed the tears from her cheeks. "I accept my fate and you must accept yours. It is your responsibility to tell my parents of what has come to me... As far as Arthur and the others..."

She felt her voice tighten as she lifted her dagger from her belt, slashing a small cut into her hand. She squeezed her hand and let the blood drop onto the medallion. She spoke quietly, her voice shaking

"Let them think what they will. I will not have Arthur know of my true fate."

As the blood left her system she closed her eyes, her thoughts being seized by a sudden vision. It was the sword from Merlin's vision. The sword of the fallen man. An older version of her cousin held it with pride, bringing in the reign of Camelot. It all made sense now. It was part of her destiny. She opened her eyes with new thoughts in her mind. She stepped away from Llyr and picked up the sword. Though it seemed like nothing special it would be the key to Camelot;s reign. With the help of Hayleigh.

She had nearly forgotten of Llyr's presence as she felt the steel beneath her fingertips. She let out a small breath and poured her magic into the sword. Behind her Llyr closed his eyes, taking in what was happening. He moved close behind her and touched her shoulder gently, "Hayleigh...."

Hayleigh swung around quickly, the sword in her hands. She kept it pointed towards Llyr and she smiled bitterly to herself. "Not Hayleigh anymore..."

She paused and stared back at the lake "I am The Lady of the Lake"

She swung around, hearing Arthur and his men coming her way, calling her name. She moved past Llyr and went to the shore where a small white boat waited for her. She clutched at the sword tightly and let out a breath. This would be the key to Arthur's success. The only comfort she had in her new fate was that she would have the chance to help Arthur. Sometime in the future Merlin would find her and ask for her help. She would give it. She would give him Excalibur.

Llyr moved slowly towards the boat and fell to his knees, his voice tight "Hayleigh, I am begging you. Accept me. You will never be able to see your loved ones. You will not be able to set foot off Avalon... if you do..."

Hayleigh responded quickly without blinking. "I will die."

Llyr closed his eyes tightly and went to speak once more but Hayleigh could not handle it. She knew if she stayed she would give in to him. She pushed herself from the shore and spoke quietly as she floated away from him. "We will see each other again. Though not under pleasant circumstances."

Hayleigh turned around so she could no longer see him and it took all her strength to ignore his sobs from the shore.

Once she arrived at Avalon she could not help but go to the mirror to see her cousin once more. Arthur and his men arrived at the edge of the lake in a hurry, looking around worriedly. Arthur ordered the men to spread out but Lancelot stopped him.

"no"

It came out as a whisper and Arthur moved to where Lancelot stood, his eyes glued to the ground. It was Hayleigh's medallion, her blood spattered across the silver surface.

Arthur looked at the men, his eyes wild. "Spread out and find her!"

But they never would. Lancelot shook his head roughly and tried to block the tears that were forming in his eyes. Arthur could not accept it, he could not. Just as they finally found each other, she could not be ripped away from him so cruelly. He fell to the ground and clutched at the medallion, letting out a painful scream, "HAYLEIGH!!!"

Hayleigh pulled herself from the mirror and let her body shake with sobs. She told herself it was for the best. For everyone.

Hayleigh's dream of the woman by the boat was actually a vision. She was imprisoned on Avalon for fifteen years and through all that time she had only one visitor. Merlin. He had used his own magic to bring himself to Avalon. He had finally understood the vision that he once had and he was there to finally claim Excalibur. Reluctantly they parted once more but Hayleigh was glad that her part had finally been played. The rest of her years in Avalon were spent weaving and watching shadows through the mirror. But one fateful day she heard a cry come from the shores of the lake. She rushed to her mirror and froze as she set her sights on her cousin Arthur. It was the day of Camelots downfall and though Hayleigh knew that it would happen one day she did not think she would be alive to see it. Arthur sat on the shore, Excalibur in his grasp. He let out another groan of pain, caused by the many wounds he had suffered at the hands of Mordred whom now lay dead in the battlefield. Something in Arthur made him want to come to this lake. It seemed to call to him, telling him this was the right place to be. And Hayleigh could feel it as well. It was time for her to go. She had done everything she had needed to. All that was left was to comfort her cousin and join him in the afterlife. With this in her mind she flew out of her room and prepared herself to finally leave Avalon. As she stepped outside she could feel the curse begin to work its magic through her system. As she approached the dock she could see her little boat waiting for her, ready to take her back to her cousin for one last time. But there was something else. Beside the boat was Llyr and Hayleigh let out a small breath as she looked upon him. He was the exact same as he had always been and Hayleigh felt a small pain in her heart as she saw her love for one last time. She slowly moved to the boat and grasped his hand tightly, her voice shaking

"I am sorry for how we last parted but I want you to know that... I love you."

In response Llyr smiled tightly through his tears and handed her a small yellow rose. His own voice cracked as he spoke. "Its all my fault... I'm sorry. I'm sorry Hayleigh. I will always love you. I will never stop loving you!."

She smiled through her tears and leaned forward, placing one last kiss on his lips. The boat began to drift away, pulling apart the two estranged lovers. And Llyr looked on Hayleigh for one last time. It took all of Hayleigh's strength to turn away from him and not look back. It was time for her to focus on Arthur.

As the boat neared the shore Hayleigh jumped out, impatient to see her cousin. She could feel the curse working quickly through her body and she knew she had little time left. As she trudged closer to the shore she let out a small sob as she took in Arthur's appearance "oh... Arthur!"

Arthur lifted his head carefully as he heard her voice and he smiled softly as he set his eyes upon her. "My dearest Hayleigh... are you the angel who shall lead me to the next life?"

Hayleigh smiled and fell to her knees, finding her strength fading fast. She nodded and gently took Excalibur from his grasp, "First let us return this to its rightful place..."

She used the little strength she had left to stand and throw the sword towards the middle of the lake. No other mortal would be able to use Excalibur again. As the sword made its journey to the middle of the lake a hand shot up from the surface of the water and caught it, bringing it to its watery grave. Hayleigh smiled softly to herself. It was Llyr's last gift to her. She stumbled back to where Arthur was and she slowly sat next to him, laying her head by his and grasping his hand. He squeezed hers in response and looked at her, a smile on his face "Hayleigh... I missed you."

His breath became ragged and after a moment she could hear it stop, his eyes closing for one last time. She could feel her own life coming to an end and with her last breath she let out a whisper,

"Good night Arthur... King of Camelot."

She closed her eyes and finally came to peace. She and her cousin moving on to the next life.

It was an hour later in which Lancelot and his men found the fallen king and The Lady of the Lake. And with great grief in their hearts they took the two home to be put to rest. Home to Camelot for one last time.


End file.
